2053
The year 2053 is introduced in Season 2 of Dark. Winden is in ruins and a ghost town. A wall around the Plant is restricted and designated as the dead zone. The church is in ruins but is filled with wooden crosses after the apocalypse. The few remaining survivors are organized as militia but fighting who? Elisabeth Doppler seems to be in charge of the group and influences them with Sic Mundus rhetoric about a prophecy of the passage opening and everyone going to paradise. Sija is Elisabeth's voice, interpreting her sign language. Events * '' ''No one is allowed in the dead zone or walled off plant site * There now exist hives and bugs throughout the ruins of Winden, attached to trees and in the corners of buildings * Aircraft patrol the skies during the day and at night * Gunfire and bombs going off can be regularly heard * June 21st ** Jonas awakes in his own bed at the Kahnwald house, goes downstairs and sees the circled date of June 27th on the calendar ** Jonas scavenges for parts in the ruins of Winden and goes to the bunker where the string wall still exists ** Jonas listens to Claudia's tapes about the God Particle, while he looks at the photo of Martha and holds the St Christopher medal ** Jonas goes to the walled on plant and then on the church and graveyard where it is filled with wooden crosses after the apocalypse. ** Adult Elisabeth executes 2 French men for entering dead zone ** Jonas also seems to be searching for something as there is a colored map on the wall in the bunker ** Jonas discovers the God Particle in the plant ruins by following the Geiger counter signal again * June 22 ** Jonas discovers he needs fuel to run the equipment to stabilize the God Particle ** Jonas steals fuel from a tank used by a group of Survivors ** Jonas caught in the dead zone and sentenced to death ** Adult Elisabeth hangs Jonas but at the last second shoots rope, puts him in cage but Silja frees him ** Jonas goes into the stabilized God Particle portal as Silja watches * June 24 ** Silja comes back to the plant God Particle looking for Jonas ** Adult Elisabeth catches Silja leaving the God Particle chamber and they argue over it * June 27 ** Sic Mundus prophesied date the passage will open and everyone will go to paradise ** Adult Elisabeth digs up family photos and other personal belongings in forest ** Adult Elisabeth goes by herself to the plant ruins ** Adult Elisabeth activates the equipment to stabilize the God Particle ** Adult Elisabeth touches 2020 Charlotte through the portal ** Adult Elisabeth time travels or dies in the apocalypse? Characters Youths * Jonas Kahnwald from 2052 * Silja Adults * Elisabeth Doppler * Survivors * French men Episodes Gallery Dark season 2 teaser 01.jpg 2x02 0029 PostapocalypticWinden.jpg 2x02 0028 DerelictBuilding.jpg Ruins2x1.jpg 2x02 0050 JonasDeadZone.jpg WarningSigns2x1.jpg 2x01-ElisabethSiljaHangedjpg.jpg 2x01-Survivors.jpg 2x01-ElisabethParadise.jpg 2x01-JonasExploring.jpg SicMundusGraffiti2x01.jpg GodParticleChamber.jpg 2x02 0001 ReviewPlans.jpg Category:Years